Miles of Difference
by citigirl13
Summary: D/E oneshot.  Katherine offers a plan to get Stefan back - but to go with her means to leave Elena.  Is it worth it?


**Won't say much, just another one-shot. It's a bit like **_**I Lied**_**, but what can I say? I have been inspired by the Brooke/Lucas scene in the rain. **

**Hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Or, as an afterthought, One Tree Hill – just in case**

**xXx**

**Miles of Difference **

Somehow he has become the good brother. He watches over Elena like she a hatchling, small and frail and naive. She believes that she can change Stefan. Believes that she can mould Stefan, make him back into the person that he was before. What worries Damon is that this _is _Stefan. At least partly.

He's tired though. He thinks that as he pulls the covers over Elena's sleeping body. She refuses to sleep on Damon's bed. He says that she's being stupid, but he has to admit that he's not sure he could bear being together in the bed where they first _kissed_. Really kissed. Where they both wanted it. He allows himself to have that memory, perhaps one of the only memories where someone honestly wanted _him_.

He goes up the stairs to his room. He does not act surprised when he sees Katherine lounging on the bed. He could hear her coming from a mile away.

"_Are Katherine and I...alike?" Elena forces the question up her throat, though he can tell she's incredibly uncomfortable. They're sitting side by side at the bar in Atlanta, eating dessert now. Elena has had a few drinks, not enough to send her up with the stars, but so she's relaxed and bold. _

_Damon shakes his head. "You and Katherine are completely different," he informs her. He cuts a bit of her strawberry cheesecake and pops it in his mouth. _

_Elena is so intent she doesn't complain. "How so?" she asks. _

_Damon thinks about it for a few moments. "Katherine's...worldly. She knows what people are like, knows what to expect. You, you're the personification of innocence." _

"_I'm not that innocent," Elena argues, but Damon talks over her. _

"_Katherine is selfish. Honest. You'll help people no matter what. You're..." He struggles. "Good." _

_She observes him, barely moving. "You make it sound like a bad thing." _

_Damon shakes his head. He's somehow managed to confuse himself. "I'm making her sound bad. You'd have to meet her to understand." Though he has to admit, at the moment, it doesn't sound like a bad thing either. _

The she-wolf has a come-hither look on her face, and he knows what she wants. He refuses to give in though. He hasn't had sex in God knows how long – in fact he does know, he just doesn't want to think about it – and he feels his muscles twitching. But it's Katherine. Give her an inch, and she'll take a mile.

"Didn't think I'd see you again," Damon says. He stands in the middle of the room. "Well, that's a lie. I'd hoped."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh come on Damon. I know you miss me." She smirks, her face utterly unlike Elena's.

He doesn't rise to the bait. "What do you want Katherine?"

She realises he's in no mood to play games, which is a shame, because Damon is the best person to play with. "I need your help," she says, standing.

"_Need?_" There is a small smile on his face. He knows she doesn't like to need anyone.

Katherine sighs. "I want you to come with me. To help me get Stefan back. I have a plan."

Damon folds his arms. "What plan?"

"You really want that much detail?"

"I'm not going with you, Katherine."

She pouts. She doesn't like it when he stands up for himself. She admits she's not used to it. A part of her though is attracted to it. Damon taking charge? Katherine likes that in a man.

"Why not?" she asks. She puts on a whiney sort of voice. "Can't leave little Elena?"

She's hit the nail on the head. Of course she has. She is Katherine Peirce. And he is Damon Salvatore. She knows him too well.

"I've got things to do here Katherine," Damon answers. He turns away, going to the bed.

"You'll never take his place," Katherine says. His back to her, she still sees him freeze. "She'll never love you the way she loves Stefan."

"Speaking from personal experience are we?" Damon says. Actually it's a snarl.

Katherine places her hands round on his stomach. His muscles are impressive. "I'm...flexible," she purrs in his eye. He shoves her away. She rolls her eyes. "You know I'm right Damon." When he doesn't answer she smiles a little, knowing she's gained some small victory. "I need to get a few things together. I'll be back to pick you up."

**xXx **

Elena wakes up to the sound of clattering. When she looks round she sees Damon putting on his jacket. Is it her imagination or does he freeze a little when he sees her?

"Hey," she says sleepily. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I've been doing that a lot lately." She glances round, noticing how dark it is. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight," Damon replies softly.

She looks back at him. "Going somewhere?" she asks.

He pauses, debating. Elena suddenly feels the weight in the room, like it's suffocating her. _Something's wrong_. She can't move as he goes towards her. His face is careful, as if he doesn't want to hurt her. Oh no.

"I'm going away for a while," he says cautiously.

No. "Where?" she asks.

"I don't know."

She places her feet on the floor. She's wide awake now. "What do you mean?"

He closes his eyes. "I'm going with Katherine," he admits.

"_Katherine?_" Elena leaps up. "How can you – Damon, she's bad news! You can't trust her."

"Well it's better than staying here," Damon points out.

"We have a plan Damon – we'll get Stefan back."

"I don't mean Stefan Elena!" His voice is harsh. The words that Katherine said echo through his mind until finally he needs to get them out. "I mean _us_. I can't hang around waiting for you anymore." Seeing her face, he weakens slightly. "I'm tired of it."

She doesn't know what to say. "You can't leave," she stutters.

He wanted her to say something else. Clearly he was hoping for too much. "Watch me," he snaps. He whirls round on his heel and walks out the door.

It's pouring down with rain. Cursing he stands, debating whether to go back in the house or not. He wishes Katherine would hurry up and get here.

"Damon!" Elena rushes through the door. He turns, a little surprised to see her coming after him. She steps out even though she has no shoes on and is hardly dressed for the weather. "You can't leave me too!"

"What, like Stefan has?" he says coldly. "You've survived him leaving; you'll manage without me."

"I won't," she says. "I can deal with Stefan leaving, but not you."

"You love Stefan and you've managed."

Her face is twisted; he can't tell whether it's the rain hitting her. "I love you too."

Something breaks inside of him. He has wanted this for so long, but suddenly it's not enough. _I love you _too. He can't be compared to Stefan anymore; he doesn't have the strength to play this game. "But _what _is the difference?"

"The difference?" She shakes her head. "The difference is that if you leave I'll lose my best friend too! I'll lose the man I tell everything to, the one I _need_. I won't survive without you. The difference is that you're a part of me more than Stefan is. The difference is that I can live without him – but I can't live without you."

**xXx **

The rain is beating down hard. It sounds like sounds on the roof of the car. Katherine is almost at the Boarding House – soon out of Mystic Falls. She can't stand this place. As she pulls towards it, she sees two figures outside. They're kissing. Not just kissing – it's like they're trying to become one. He has one hand round her back, the other in her hair. She is one her tiptoes, soaking wet but too lost in the kiss to care.

It's one of those kisses that looks disgusting from the outside, but if you're the one in the kiss – well, it's amazing.

She doesn't stop. There's no point. Damon isn't going anywhere.


End file.
